cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
R. Makaveli
Kendrick F. Santana (born December 16, 1993) is an Colombian professional wrestler signed to FWE & Valor Wrestling, where he performs under the ring name Ricardo Makaveli ("MIJO DIABLO") .''' He is best known for his previous reign in '''CTO '''as the former World Heavyweight champion. In 2017 Makaveli captured the Tag Team Gold with his friend Christopher T Rosa, Shortly after went on to win his first ever WrestleVania match where he would defeat his Fren-e-my ( Former enemy and Best friend ) Aaron Bomber''' for the World Heavy Weight Champion. As a singles wrestler, R. Makaveli '''is a former World Heavyweight champion, having held the CTO World Heavyweight Championship 2x and CTO Tag Team Championship 1x. '''Early Childhood: The Beginning Of The Worlds Greatest Drug Lord Kendrick F. Santana was born on December 16, 1993, in Antioquia,Colombia and raised in San Juan Puerto Rico. His mother, Evelyn Santana, a secretary for a local insurance company, gave birth to him when she was 19 years old. His parents divorced when he was 8 months old, and his father permanently abandoned the family. When Santana was at the age of 12, his mother nicknamed him the Golden Child. He got this name for doing anything to make his mother proud. While his brothers were locked up for robbing a local grocery store,Santana was forced to take on the responsibility of being the man of the house. His mother died due to an automobile accident on her way to his graduation when Santana '''was seventeen.He developed an interest in the fast pace street life that Harlem New York, had to offer. '''Santana '''played basketball as a child, but had to stop after he got cut from the team for reckless behavior. He also played football during high school as a running back. He briefly competed in amateur wrestling in high school and track. He had to stop playing football in high school, after he was caught selling his pain medication and throwing football games for money. Uninterested in going to college, '''Mijo began selling cocaine at the age of 18. Santana spent nine months in prison after pleading guilty to illegally selling drugs in Newark NJ. ' Santana '''and his fellow gang members wore CVS pharmacists uniforms and would sneak in CVS after hours to sell the drugs. '''Santana '''plead guilty to one count of conspiracy to sell illegal drugs and was sentenced to two years in prison. He was released after serving about one-third of that term, and began professional wrestling shortly after. Professional Wrestling Career : '''Cherish The Opportunity (2013-2018)' After jail time, Kendrick received professional training for his debut in 2014 where he defeated Xion Moon in a singles competition to become a contender for the company's first World Championship. Shortly after Kendrick went on to face Sean O Riley at their first Pay Per View " Jump Off", where he defeated O'Riley to become the World Champion. Unfortunately he didn't get to reign long do to a drug addiction which got him released and placed in Rehab before returning full time to the company in late 2016. In 2017 he went on to win both the Tag team Champions and World Heavy Weight Champion. Santana would defend the prestigious title against many greats such as Aaron Bomber, Dante Mc Gregor, Danny Blac, and Joshua Phoenix. During his last title defense at Midnight Madness he was arrested by UK authorities, where Professional wrestler & Brother Will Steele would take advantage of the moment and went on to cash in his million dollar title granted by the CEO of the company which guaranteed a title match at anytime. Valor Wrestling ''' * '''Resurrection: On June 14, 2018 Ricardo Makaveli was announced he had signed with Valor Wrestling and was set to compete in his ring debut at Resurrection against JP Masters. * On October 27, 2018 do to an outstanding arrival, he was announced that he'll be in the World Heavy Weight Championship Match at Ignite as one of the 5 contenders. Fame Wrestling Entertainment 2018 - ''' During the death of Cherish The Opportunity, Kendrick secretly signed over the company, leaving hundreds of people without employment & used his strategic ways to create his own franchise called Fame Wrestling Entertainment. * On January 18, 2019 Fame Wrestling was given its first show rewarding '''Mijo a couple millions from Merchandise, tickets, and streaming services, which he put towards a new flagship show Shine. * Also during this episode he would align himself with former fren-e-my Aaron Bomber & Home Best Friend /professional wrestler Aniyah Vadoll '''to create the stable of '''Assault N Battery! Personal Life, The Starting Life Of The Playboy Kendrick married his first wife, Emelie Xavier, in 2012. The marriage ended in 2014 due to domestic violence brought on by complications with his Bipolar and Post-traumatic stress disorder. After Xavier and Kendrick split, Kendrick''' was stalked by his former girlfriend,Rachel Reigns , younger sister, Alisha Jenay. Jenay and Kendrick dated surely after but it did not last due to Jenay faking a pregnancy which lead to Kendrick leaving. Kendrick went on to date former CTO superstar, Doll. The two split due to irreconcilable differences. As the years went on, Kendrick met the current CTO DOD Champion, Rachel Reigns . The two split due to infidelity on Reigns behalf. Soon after, Kendrick been dating fellow CTO Superstar Marcela Ferreira. After a 6 month relationship, they came to a mutual agreement to be friends. This led to Kendrick rekindling his relationship with his former girlfriend Rachel Reigns and proposing to her in front of a large audience at Wrestlevania to only leave her three months after. In February 2018 Kendrick was rumored to be in a speculated relationship with TKS Siren Kattya. The two kept their relationship private until late March, but split ways sometime after do to reconsidering differences.Kendrick released a statement sometime after where he stated " He still has a great amount of respect for Katherine and wish her nothing but success." '''Life After Prison Chapter Two: Kendrick was released from Prison on September 5th, 2018 when long time friend Aaron Bomber paid his bail charges .The bail was received on September 4th with lack of evidence provided by an unknown source. Kendrick also likes to Vlog, design clothes and " Hang out with chicks in his spare time. Before given jail time, Kendrick told a source that he viewed women like trophies , he wasn't satisfied until he had them all on a shelf, but It wasn't long until he was forced to change that way of life once he was granted a " taste of his own medicine". As of September 16th 2018, Kendrick says he's single but is talking to someone he claims to have an eye on for sometime. In late September it was then revealed Kendrick was in a relationship with Fame Diva Shaul Santana. The Two live in a private home in New York, and got engaged on New Years Day "January 1, 2019." Until Kendrick''' was announced missing on January 23, 2019, and caught by TMZ, it was also announced that Santana was on a "private" business trip with 'CEO / Business Commissioner and former boss Delilah Vadol'l. The two were later on revealed that they have been sharing interest in one another and went on to pursue a relationship. '''Mijo Diablo Possible Facts/ Myths : * "They say the Devil is the most handsome man in the world." Nicknames & Quotes * The Perfect Illusion: Makaveli '''is great at fooling his viewers to portray a good guy when hes doing bad acts. * '''The Heart Break Kidd: '''For dating numerous women. * '''Simba: Starts off as the new guy who immediately makes it known that he's in the room in any franchise. * The Human Highlight Reel: '''Do to the creditably and quality of his performance. ' * '''Mijo Diablo : The Son Of The Devil ' Quotes ; Famous Punch lines you"ll hear from Makaveli "Mijo Diablo" ' * ''" I Can't Wait To Be King" : Used On Episode 11 of '''Valor Other Facts In Wrestling ''' '''Entrance Themes * "' Twisted Transistor'" by Korn (November 10, 2012 - July 2017) * " Fed Up" by Bazanji Remix ( September 2018- January 2019 ) * "Smooth Sailing" by Queen Of The Stone Age Underground Remix ( Current )